


New Athens University: College Love Troubles

by silena4kane, SinMint



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Angst, BAMF Nico, Bottom Percy, Cliche, College AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Percy and Nico are Dorm partners, Rick Riordan - Freeform, Sassy Percy, Top Nico, Will Grayson Will Grayson, confused, persassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silena4kane/pseuds/silena4kane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMint/pseuds/SinMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is assigned to a dorm with Nico, who soon develop a love/hate relationship with each other. Both of them face love issues and try to work their way through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Percy

_Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus , Trials of Apollo_

_Title: New Athens University: College Love Troubles_

_Authors: Pixyice, Silena4kane_

_Rating: rated T/ Teen (13+)_

_Disclaimer: we do not own any awesome characters like Nico di Angelo, Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, or any one from The PJO, HoO or ToA series, really. Rick Riordan and the Ancient Greeks do._

_Notes: we do not make money out of our fanfics. These are made with absolutely no intention for hurting anyone's feelings of beliefs. If you don't like it, please don't read it. If you are reading it, please leave a review/comments. Requesting constructive criticism. Kudos are always appreciated :) Neither of us have gone to college yet and are fully foreign to the experience, so apologies if it isn't entirely correct._

_Warnings: Mild swearing, angst, plot twists, non-cannon couples, gay/lesbian relationships, (fem)slash, implied sexual references, threesome relationships._

_Pairings:_

_Main Pairing- Nico/Percy (Nicercy)_

_Other Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo (Frazeleo), Piper/Annabeth (Pipabeth), JasonxReyna (Jeyna), soon-to-be-past Nico/ Will (SolAngelo) and Percy x Annabeth (Percabeth)_

_AU: College AU_

_Summary: Percy is assigned to a dorm with Nico, who soon develop a love/hate relationship with each other. Both of them face love issues and try to work their way through it_ _._

* * *

CH-1: Percy

The alarm was blaring when he creaked his eyes open. He punched the alarm several times before it finally shut itself. He groaned and shifted around, drawing the covers up to his chin.

His bed was so comfy and warm. He could stay here for all he cared. It was Elysium right here, and there was no place else he wanted to be at that moment. Oh, he could die a happy death here, snuggled in the sweet fluff smelling of the ocean and dreaming about hippocampi and cyclopes for the rest of his life.

Unfortunately, the fates didn't agree with him. And he didn't really want to be late on the first day of his sophomore year in college after their mini-vacation.

He grunted and got up, stretching like a cat and scratching his head and immediately feeling the warmth of his blankets slipping away. He frowned in disappointment and hoisted himself on his feet.

Faint sunlight was streaming inside through the windows into the small room. The walls were lined with fuzzy blue wallpaper with dolphins and bubbles and fishes and just generally different aquatic creatures peppered all across it. There was a small coffee table in his room, with a simple wooden chair. a miniature oak wood horse sat on the table, which he had won when he was eleven. The bed was small with a soft mattress and blue, fluffy covers which were crumpled and unmade now.

His bag was lying abandoned and looked strangely melancholic. It contained all his stuff, clothes to his favorite panda pillow-pet and toiletries. His mom had gone all out and packed for him. how she could fit so much in such just one bag was beyond his understanding. He'd get a (hopefully) nice dorm and room-mate today and see his friends again. He was really looking forward to meeting them again. plus, he hoped that he'd get a preferable roommate. Last year, he had gotten a room with Grover, and he turned out to be everything Percy had ever asked for in a friend. They were the best of friends now. Percy smiled to himself at the memory.

The problem was, this year the Headmaster had announced that dorms would be divided so that every room would have a sophomore and a freshman. Percy didn't really want an annoying brat as a roommate. He hoped he could get a decent guy or girl.

He walked into the bathroom, grinning at the mirror. His hair was sticking up in all directions possible and he had a streak of dry saliva on the right corner of his mouth. He looked as if someone had whirled him through the air. Though he knew that if there was anyone who could still look hot in windblown hair, it'd be him. he could pull off any look and still look hot. He smirked to himself in the mirror, looking ridiculous.

He brushed quickly, making sure that his mouth didn't reek of fish anymore. Gods, he hated morning breath. His mint toothpaste left a sweet burning taste in his mouth as he rinsed it out.

The water was cool on his back as he showered. Water felt natural to him. And a shower was something he just couldn't live without.

he glanced at the clock from the corner of his eyes. It was 8 AM. His college didn't start until 10:30 and it was a little less than an hour's journey from his home. So he should have at least one and half hour to get ready. And it was more than enough.

With a lazy and sluggish pace he made it into the living room, though his eyes brightened as soon as they noticed the woman standing there.

She had crystal blue eyes that reminded him of the sky on a clear, sunny day. She had the soft features of a mother and a few greys here and there on her wavy brown hair, but she didn't look old.

She looked like home.

She was smiling at Percy, her eyes practically showering the boy with love.

"Percy!" she beamed "Good morning, I made you cookies and pancakes."

"Are they blue?" Percy asked with almost child-like enthusiasm. Sally nodded at him, and served what she had just spoken.

As always, the cookies were delicious. Just the way he liked them; soft and crumbly and warm, with the chocolate melting in his mouth and just the perfect ratio of the dough to the sweet brown liquid-heaven.

At some point of time, Paul had joined him. he was Percy's second step father who had married his mother seven years ago. Paul was a good guy with salt and pepper hair and warm hazel eyes. He had a bit of worry-lines around his brows and a strong jaw. Sometimes he was a bit overprotective of Percy due to his tendency of getting into a lot of troubles, but he never treated him like the bastard-child and always accepted him like a son of his own.  
Someone had to be blind not to notice the love for each other shining in his mom and step-Paul's eyes. They would look at each other and smile, entwine their hands and behave disgustingly cute. Percy loved it. When he was older, he wished he would get someone who'd shoot him the same dreamy smile and love him unconditionally like the love between his parents. Though sometimes Percy felt like he was the third wheel, feeling a little left out.

Paul made his mom happy. And seeing his mom happy definitely counted as one of his best ever moments. Though his first step father….

No. don't go there.

He made small talk with Paul, mostly about college and his part-time job at the nearby aquarium to keep saving up and buying an apartment not far from campus so he could move out of his dorm and start living his own life by the end of college. He promised his mom and step-dad that he'd visit as often as he could, and call as needed. His mom told him to try to not drink much during college parties.

He'd never drink. He knew that with certainty. His experiences with alcohol and his first step-dad didn't really leave a good impression on him.

After finishing his pancakes (with his mom funnily pointing out that he was drowning them in syrup), he got up and brushed the crumbs from his mouth. He combed his hair so that it looked much more tamed and less wild than it was before. He changed out of his pajamas, putting on a turquoise shirt and faded jeans.

He was ready to move, but he still had half an hour left. He followed his mom to the lawn. His home was small, but it was a home. Not a house.

A loving home.

The lawn was pretty with neatly trimmed grass and a little swing where Tyson was swinging. The sun was bathed with clouds in all shades of red, like the inner part of a rose. Seeing his brother, Tyson gleefully jumped up and tackled him in a fierce bro-hug.

"Brother!" He squealed, clinging to Percy. Percy laughed and ruffled his brother's hazel hair. Tyson practically oozed energy and had the same hazel mop of messy hair like his mom and dad's, though he was a bit larger than his age. He literally looked like a cross between Sally and Paul, with hazel eyes and a cheery smile. They fit perfectly.

It was another thing that separated Percy from the rest of his family; his appearance.

He was handsome, yes. Heck, he was one of the sexiest boys at school and competed with Jason Grace, but he didn't look like a part of his family.

His family consisted of brown hair and the stereotyped white-men skin and they all shared almost the same features.

However, he always stood out of his family pictures with his sun-kissed skin and black, ebony hair and startling green eyes. His mother always claimed that he was a splitting image of his biological father, and he knew that he didn't look a bit like his mother. He felt like a dent in the shining armor, a dirt spot on this ideal family. It made his gut twist in a certain emotion he didn't recognize right away.

He hated his dad. He hated whoever had left his mom pregnant and ran away. There wasn't anyone he hated more than him, except for maybe Gabe. The man had caused a lot of trouble for him and his mother. As a result of her early pregnancy, she couldn't get a job or complete her studies. She had to marry Gabe, who had put both of them through a lot of torture.

He hated looking like his biological dad. He felt like he constantly reminded his mom of his dad and what the man had did to her.

His mom had told him that he was a famous politician, but nothing more than that. He's pressed a lot, but his mom would blatantly refuse to reveal anything. She said that it was a one-night stand, but reassured that she didn't hate Percy for what his dad did. She was always loving and she never ever stopped coddling the little boy.

What made him sick to the stomach was that his dad wanted him to go in New Athens University because it was one of the best. He maintained regular contact with his mom and as a ' _caring_ ' dad, he wanted to send him to that college and he paid the fees. All the money spent on Percy's education came from his dad.

Like he cared. _HA!_

"-and then I think I saw a pony!" Tyson's squeal snapped him back from his reverie and he grinned sheepishly. He checked his watch. It was time to leave.

"Tyson, I have to leave now." Percy said, nuzzling his brother's neck that caused said brother to giggle.

"Aweee, but brother! If you go who will play with me? I love you so much, please don't go."

Tyson gave him the biggest hazel eyes he could muster, looking so heartbroken that for a moment, Percy changed his mind about going to college.

Then he laughed.

"I love you too, you little vixen" Percy snickered, picking up the six-year-old in his arms and twirling him around. he set a breathless Tyson down and booped his nose "I'll visit as often as I can, don't worry."

"but you'll be gone for months!" Tyson argued, pouting.

"Tyson." Sally chided "let your big brother go. And Percy, hurry up!"

Percy threw a thankful smile to his mother and went to pick up his bag. Tyson and Paul took turns hugging him, and then he proceeded to kiss his mother on the cheek.

He slid wordlessly with his bag into the backseat of the car. He watched Paul and Sally share a small kiss and the man telling her to drive safely. Tyson was waving wildly, lifting Percy's mood too. He grinned ear to ear and waved back just as enthusiastically.

The drive seemed long and boring as always, given his ADHD, and he became restless after less than five minutes. It resulted into lots of long rants and him learning new recipes and all sorts of random things from his mom, though not like he was interested. His fingers were itching to do something. Anything, as long as it kept his mind occupied.

Suddenly, his mom started singing. Just the faint humming, but her beautiful voice was something Percy would really miss in college. He closed his eyes and smiled, recognizing the tune from a lullaby his mom used to sing to him when he was little.

He soon found himself asleep.

xXx

His sleep was dreamless, and he enjoyed the peace and tranquility for a while, but it wasn't long before his mom woke him up.

"Percy, we're here."

He gingerly got up, scraping off something on the corner of his mouth. He picked up his bag and started out.

"Visit us as often as you can. Oh, and don't forget to keep your mobile with you at all times"

"yes mom."

"study carefully and don't cause much trouble, okay?"

"yes mom."

"take care."

"you too, mom."

They kissed each other's cheeks and hugged it out, tears shining in his mother's eyes.

He gently wiped them off.

"what's wrong mom?" he asked, frowning slightly. His mother smiled at him through her tears.

"you've grown so much, dear. I love you."

"I love you too, mom" he whispered "I'll see you later."

She nodded and sat back in the car, starting it. The engine roared to life.

"Bye, Percy." She said.

"Bye mom." Percy replied.

He watched his mom drive off, and started walking towards the college.


	2. Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's POV.

It was still dark when Nico opened his eyes, he twisted around and glared at the bright red letters blinking at him from his clock 1:30 AM. He sighed and wiggled under his comforter, sleep evading him even more. Nico slid out of the bed frustrated and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a pomegranate as he sat on a loveseat. He peeled the fruit and stuck a few seeds into his mouth when the voice of his father caused him to jump and tumble out of his seat.

"Nico, what are you doing up so early?" Hades asked with his usual alto voice lit with curiosity.

"I'm fine, I'm just, I don't know, nervous about everything," he admitted.

"Well it is your first year of college, Nico. It's acceptable to be nervous, besides, your school is implementing the program that's now placing freshman students with their sophomore peers. I'm sure your roommate will show you the 'ins and outs' of New Athens University," Hades said.

Nico nodded, "Thanks, I really needed that," he muttered.

Hades patted him on the shoulder, "Have you packed? You know we leave first thing in the morning,"

Nico gasped, bolting up, leaving his pomegranate behind as he bounded toward his room. Hades sighed as he headed towards his son's room. He paled at the amount of clothes his son had not packed.

"Didn't you want to be an Archeologist?" Hades questioned disbelievingly.

"Yes…?" Nico answered continuing to stuff his bag.

"Aren't Archeologists…neat?" he asked.

"s’not required," Nico muttered, crossing his arms as he stopped his quick 'packing'.

"Come on Nico, I'm going to teach you how to pack," Hades ordered. The quiet once again settling around them.

Nico sighed and sat down on his bed, taking a quick glance at the glowing red numbers, 2:13 AM.

~*~

Nico blinked up at the sunlight shining in his eyes. He saw his packed bag in the corner of his eye and got up. He looked at his clock, maybe for the last time for a few months, and almost had a heart attack. He scrambled as he hopped into the shower.

The steaming hot water hitting his back woke him up a lot easier than he'd expected. He got out and dried his hair as he walked into his room. He sighed as he gazed at the room that held almost a decade worth of memories.

He fisted his hands to his sides as he thought about what had landed him there. He breathed deeply, shaking the memories threatening to drag him under. He sat down on his bed and shuddered.

college was coming and it was coming fast.

He sadly looked at his bedroom, the small skulls over the black wallpaper reminiscent of his 'gothic' days when he was still in high school. His desks covered with pictures of his Mom and sister, Hazel. Just one frame held the pale, black eyed girl in the whole room.

The telltale 'click-clack' of his stepmother, Persephone, heading for his room bounced off the walls. She peeked in and slid next to him, sitting close enough to him to wrap her arms around him. Her brown hair tickling the side of his face. Over the years he'd known Persephone, he'd hated her for the longest time, especially after the death of his mother. But when he was alone and his father was off campaigning she'd comforted him, when he felt no one else could with _her_ gone.

Nico wrapped his arm around Persephone and squeezed as he straitened from his 'Notre Dame' hunch, revealing the near foot of growth he'd developed recently. Persephone smiled and they got up, and headed toward the kitchen.

"Good morning Nico," Hazel crowed, her mouth full of eggs.

"Hey Nico," Leo said happily.

"Hi," Frank muttered, still slightly wary of Nico.

"Hey guys," Nico said, uninterested, grabbing a To Go cup of coffee.

"Aren’t you excited," Leo asked his usual enthusiasm as bright as ever.

"I guess, isn't it a little weird how they’re pairing freshmen with sophomores?" he asked hoping for their opinions.

"Maybe, but I think it'll be cool, kind of like having a big brother or sister 24/7" Hazel answered.

Nico nodded, still dreading the thought of a roommate. What if he was stuck with some idiot jock? How was he supposed to survive that? He was thrown from his thought when Hades, his father walked into the room.

"Come on guys, you know I'm on a tight schedule but I want to send you guys off to New Athens," Hades pleaded, jangling the keys to the car.

Nico ran to his room to grab his bag, while his golden eyed little sister dragged her boyfriends to her room to grab their stuff. The threesome had been a bit unexpected but not unwelcome.

They all piled into the rented minivan, squeezing and squishing until they all fumbled to get out of the car. Nico got in first this time, followed by Frank, Hazel, and Leo, who was placed in Hazels lap, secured by her dark arms with the vice grip of a snake.

They all waved at the fairly large home. Even though both Hazel and Nico hadn't lived there all of their lives if it held a lot of their struggles, whether they overcame or not. As the scenery flew by and New Athens grew closer, the sense of foreboding dread began to drive Nico mad.

Hazel glanced over at her brother and flicked him on the check. He turned and glared at her, but her narrowed golden irises caused him to sigh and answer her quiet question. "I don't know Haze. I just have this feeling I'm going to hate my roommate. What if he hates me? Or is homophobic; for that matter?" he asked. Admitting fears he hadn't been able to admit to himself.

Hazel rolled her eyes, "That won't happen Nico, I'm positive, besides you’re tough, any homophobes who dare to even try to touch you will have to actually be able to land a hit first,"

Nico rolled his eyes but kept quiet, smiling slightly at was Hazel said.

"The only thing you need to worry about is if your roommate can cook. I didn't want you surviving off takeout, you hear me?" Persephone said, grinning like sly fox as they all laughed. Nico bright red but laughing just as hard.

The university began to bleed into view as the traffic became steadily thicker. They reached the doors with enough time because classes began at 10:30 AM sharp. They all hugged squeezing for the final time for months to come.

"We'll see you all during Thanksgiving, Nico I expect a boyfriend hanging off your arm by then." Hades smiled.

Nico blushed and waved along with Hazel as Persephone and Hades drove off.

"Well, welcome NAU," Frank mumbled as they walked towards the doors of the large college building.

"Hopefully it turns out okay," Nico muttered, that foreboding feeling crashing over him as he entered the building.

"Roommates; here we come!" Leo muttered, as they were given room keys and IDs.

Nico headed off to his room, Hazel, Frank, and Leo heading into the opposite direction. He unlocked the door and sat his stuff on the nearest empty bed. He gazed around the room and took a deep breath.

"Home sweet home," he whispered aloud.


	3. Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Dude, you have a girlfriend, stop staring at him like that'  
> \---  
> Feeling watched, Nico turned his head, only to catch Percy's eyes. Percy turned away, blushing at being caught staring.  
> Jeez.

Percy jumped quite happily towards his dorm, skipping on his toes.

He bumped into Grover and Jason on the way, both of them animatedly talking about their roommates.

"Hey, Jay! G-Man!" Percy greeted, trapping them both in a hug. They gladly returned it, laughing.

"Long time no see!" Jason grinned, his blonde hair messy and windswept.

"says you!" Percy bit his lip "how's Piper?"

"oh, she's good! The holiday was awesome, really."

"Hey Perce!" Grover smiled, patting Percy on the back.

Percy clicked his tongue "Hey yourself, satyr. How's your nymph?"

Grover rolled his eyes as Jason snickered.  
_freshman year inside-jokes_.

"how's your roommate anyway?"

"haven't met him yet." Percy smiled "that reminded me, I should go and set my stuff out. See ya'll later, guys."

Xx

He more or less bounced on his heels all the way to his room. He felt happy and just… curious to see his roommate.

Though this wasn't how he imagined it.

As soon as he opened the door and tried to step in, he tripped on _air_ and fell face-first right on the floor.  
"Are you okay?" someone asked, their tone sounding (obviously) annoyed.

Percy groaned, rolling to his side and clutching his nose. "Dude no, I was just kissing the floor because it misses me. Of course! Do you think face-planting seems-"

All words died on his tongue as he gazed at who was actually speaking to him. The guy was pale and he had dark, endless eyes. His hair was a little long and his clothes seemed to be themed black; a color that brought out his features perfectly. His shirt was tight and had a picture of a skull in front of it. The boy was scowling darkly at him as if he was thinking which way would be the best to kill him. Percy shook his head hastily, a blush adorning his cheeks. He scrambled to his feet, lightly dusting his shirt off.

"I assume you're my roommate?" Percy said, mentally rewarding himself for saying a complete coherent sentence.

"Yep."

"oh-kay." Percy said awkwardly.  
_'Dude, you have a girlfriend, stop staring at him like that'_ , His subconscious sneered at him.

"What's your name?" He asked, bending down to pick up his bag and unpacking his things.

"Nico. Nico di Angelo."

"Nico," Percy tasted the name on his lips, He liked the way it rolled off his tongue

"Nice to meet you, I'm Perseus, but call me Percy." He smiled.

Nico raised an eyebrow at him, signaling him to speak on. Percy licked his lips and sorted out his clothes on the bed.

Percy continued "and you're a Freshman….well, wanna take a stroll through campus? I can show you around or something."

"I'll pass" Nico snorted.

"Suit yourself." He said, placing the last item out of his bag and shuffling around. It seemed as if Nico had already organized his things. Finding nothing more to do, he decided to check out on Annabeth.

"I'm gonna go meet up with my girlfriend and friends….do you want to hang out?"  
Nico's eyes widened, if only a fraction of a centimeter, when he mentioned 'girlfriend'. Percy was about to tease him, but Nico shook his head.

"No. I think I'll stay here for a while. My class starts in 15 minutes."

"Dam," Percy said "Never mind. My class starts in an hour. What's your schedule?"

Nico furrowed his brows, taking out his page from the desk and handing it over to Percy.

"oh, so we have two classes together." Percy said "and…you're majoring in archaeology?"

"I like skeletons and history. Don't judge." He gave Percy a pointed look  
Percy laughed and shook his head, pointing vaguely at Nico's shirt "I figured."

"What are you majoring on?"

"Huh, me? Biology. Marine biology."

Nico nodded. Percy dusted his jeans and walked over to the door.

"See ya later, Neeks."

He didn't know where the nickname came from.

xXx

"Percy!" Annabeth grinned widely "you look so good!"

Percy smiled, wrapping his arms around her and whirling her around "Same to you, Wise Girl. Though I missed you so much."  
Annabeth pecked him softly on the lips, and Percy immediately felt wrong. For what reason, he didn't have a clue.

"This is disgustingly cute," Clarisse made a face "Stop acting like lovesick fools, dammit."

Chris laughed, patting his girlfriend lightly on her back.

"Though I bet they're not as cheesy as Jason and Piper." Frank quipped.

"ugh." It was Grover's time to wince "Don't even talk about it. _Gross_. They couldn't even get their hands off each other. I had to remind them three times that they were on public grounds,"

Annabeth laughed "Yeah. Jason and piper. Always the lovey-dovey couple, right?"  
_She sounded bitter_ , Percy thought with a start.

"Time for class." Chris announced, looking at his watch.

"Ugh," Percy said, groaning "I have calculus."

Annabeth laughed good naturedly "Really now, Seaweed Brain? have architecture. See you later." She kissed him on the cheeks hastily and left towards her class.

Percy smiled.

xXx

Math was slaughtering. Percy was doodling a seashell on the corner of his desk with a turquoise pencil, staring uninterested on the wavy-yellow design on the wooden case. It was all he could do not falling asleep there and there. He tried to focus on the words, but they kept flying everywhere. Resigning to his fate, he leaned back and stared half-lidded at Mrs. Dodds, who seemed keen on boring people out of their minds.

_Why was he in calculus if he wanted to study fishes? He really wished Math, History and Chemistry weren't mandatory subjects._

The bell rang, though rather loudly, and snapped him out of his sleepy daze. He scowled, though his mood instantly brightened. His next class was with Nico. In just fifteen minutes. And then Chemistry with Annabeth.

xXx

The next room was far more soothing. The walls were a light blue and the wooden floors gave it a nice and warm atmosphere. He found Nico sitting in the fourth row. He gingerly made his way next to him, plopping down by his side.

"Hi" Percy greeted. Nico muttered something back, standing up as the teacher came in.

"Good morning, students." Their teacher, Chiron, said. He was smiling brightly. He began making the introductions, but Percy already knew as much as he wanted, and decided to lay back as the old man talked enthusiastically.

"We'll be studying Greek Mythology. You all know about Achilles?"

He launched into a detailed account of Achilles and his feats, his eyes sparkling as if he had actually witnessed it with his own eyes. He smiled kindly at Percy, and Percy found himself returning the gesture.

Percy looked over at Nico, who was sucking on the tip of his pencil. He was focused on the old man, and Percy smirked.

Percy noticed that he was actually a good few inches shorter than Nico.

Feeling watched, Nico turned his head, only to catch Percy's eyes. Percy turned away, blushing at being caught staring.

_Jeez._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have blue cookies (::) Kudos and comments are welcome alike :D  
> They finally met! Squee!  
> Be prepared to meet Reyna in the next chappie ^^

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is authored like how John and David did in 'Will Grayson, Will Grayson'; I'm doing all the Percy-POVs and my gorgeous co-author would write all the Nico-POVs. The Chapters will be named after their POVs, like how Rick did in HoO.
> 
> we haven't decided on the whole plot. she is allowed to write whatever she wishes and I am the same. we just have to follow the story after the other left it, so it'll be an interesting journey for both of us :D (Hence the short summary)
> 
> COOKIES FOR COMMENTS? (::)(::)(::)


End file.
